Sudden Turn
by Miyano Ran
Summary: One morning, the BO finds out Conan's true identity... then, more mysteries resurface. It was a peaceful morning, then...a car explodes, a girl is bloody, the scene is catastrophic, then, what? The battle begins.
1. Peaceful Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Summary: Based from the 32 seconds DC Movie 13 preview I've watched in youtube. This is my own version of what will happen in that movie. And so… the ending of Detective Conan! -- Uh…my version XD this was done in haste so it's not as good as supposed to be. Sorry, I just had this sudden urge to write again. I took a break from studies.

*I'm trying a different writing style this time, for the better, or worse. :)

Oh, and, the real DC movie 13 is coming out IN JAPAN this April 18, 2009. I don't know when it will be available online, though. I hope it would be soon! :)

**Sudden Turn**

_Chapter 1: Peaceful Morning_

The Shounen Tantei and Agasa hakase were all together in Supreme Dinosaur World one Sunday morning. Agasa got free tickets from Suzuki Sonoko, the rich heir to the Suzuki empire, also the best friend of Mouri Ran, since she had lots of freebies, being one of the richest in Japan, but she couldn't go because she and Ran were having midterms and of course, if Ran wasn't there, her father, Kogoro, won't even bother to go to this childish fun trip.

The clouds were drifting peacefully, the birds were humming sweet tunes, the sun was shining brightly, the wind that blew against their skin was cool and it was a wonderful day. Suddenly, while Conan was walking along with the others, his cell phone beeped and there was a message. His pocket vibrated and he fished out his phone from his pants and flipped it open.

_**To: Edogawa Conan**_

_**From: Jodie-sensei**_

_SOS _

_At James Black's apartment _

_ASAP_

_Code red_

_~Jodie-san_

Upon reading, Conan's eyes widened, he gasped and gritted his teeth. His odd and tensed-like reaction caught the attention of Agasa and the kids, but, Haibara's attention was caught first. As soon as she sensed that Conan became suddenly uptight, she, too, got instantly alert.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"Conan-kun…?" Genta asked curiously, peering over his phone.

Conan's heartbeat began to race as he slowly released his breath, his head pounding.

"Don't look! Please, this is a private message!" Conan shivered, trying to cover the screen of his phone while sweat trickled down his cheeks.

Haibara flinched, wondering what could be in his phone that was so disturbing that he couldn't even let the kids see.

"Ne, Conan-kun… what's up? What happened?" Mitsuhiko asked worriedly, trying to pat his shoulder to lessen his obvious stress.

"Conan-kun, is there something wrong?" Agasa inserted, his usually happy brows furrowed in anxiousness.

"Nothing." Conan muttered in a soft voice. "I have to go." His feet were preparing to leave the scene, when, Haibara unexpectedly yanked his hand and with serious eyes, queried with a low and deep tone.

"Edogawa… what's going on?"

Conan forced a smile and told hakase and the kids with a tone of authority.

"Haibara needs to come with me, hakase… take care of them."

Conan gave a serious look at hakase, and at that, he understood, he was needed somewhere, and Shinichi-kun needed to go. Hakase wished for his safety, while the kids were still in confusion. They were all left behind the place, stunned, as Haibara and Conan ran farther away from them.

Conan grabbed hold of Haibara's hand and pulled her as he started to run with her behind.

"Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked while her feet were running with him involuntarily as she was being dragged by Conan.

Conan whispered in a hurried voice. "I'll explain later."

After seconds of swift running and deep breathings and gasps, Haibara and Conan finally ran inside a small dark alley which was beside a garbage dump.

With gasps and sweat, Haibara asked Conan with worried eyes. "What's going on, Kudo?!"

With eyes so serious that the pairs of eyes before the blonde didn't even look like his eyes, he took out his mobile phone and flipped it open, pointing at the screen.

"Take a look, Haibara. Read this." Conan said to her while inhaling deeply, his body leaning weakly against the brick walls of the alley.

Haibara, curious, took the phone from him and started to read. As her pupils moved from left to right, reading the contents, she instantly closed the phone and handed it to Conan, her eyes wide with fear as she faced him.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked. Her legs were rubbing against each other, her hands held on tightly together, trying not to panic and stay calm. "Is it… the organization?"

"I don't know. I just got this message and that was that." Conan sighed as he explained this. "Anyway, we need to get going… to his apartment, I mean. This thing seems urgent, this message caught me off guard, and too bad I was actually starting to have fun back there with the children."

Haibara laughed slightly. "Oh? Well, to be honest, I actually was having fun since a while ago. I guess I've been a little less pessimistic and I have lightened up ever since I started to feel that I belong."

Conan tapped her shoulder and smiled. "Of course you belong, Haibara. You're family, right?"

Somehow, what he said made her feel warm inside. She just nodded. "Thanks, Kudo-kun."

Both of them ran to James' place.

-

Opening the door, the female FBI agent, Jodie, eyed them and quickly showed them their way inside James' apartment. "Glad you can come." She muttered. She wasn't as cheerful as usual.

"What's wrong, Jodie-sensei?" Conan asked. "You look pale. Is it the organization?"

"Have you found leads on their whereabouts?" Haibara inserted.

Inside the living room, so many FBI agents were gathered around the place, some standing, while most of them sitting on the sofas. The watch was guarding the front door.

Jodie was tight-lipped, she signaled Akai-san to speak in her behalf.

Akai first coughed, then, told them to each take a seat. Then, he spoke.

"We've found whereabouts. After my fake death, I was able to delve in deeper in the organization's plans and their various hideouts here in Tokyo. We've pinpointed them already. I feel… a battle will commence soon."

"That's good then." Conan grinned. "We will be able to finally take them down, that powerful and dark crime syndicate!"

James stood up; he looked older than when Conan and Haibara last saw him.

"You don't understand." James started to say. "A high ranking member was able to find out your true identity."

"What?!" Haibara and Conan screeched together, their eyes wide with fear.

"You mean they know about me turning into a little kid, too?!" Haibara asked with such panic.

Conan balled his hands into fists and asked. "How…?"

"We don't know." James explained, trying to calm himself down as his heart was rapidly thumping hard against his chest. "All we know is that they know you're Shinichi and she's Sherry, the organization's prey… and they're after your lives."

Haibara turned nervously to Conan and yelled. "The organization will kill everyone related to you!" She grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook them with might. "Kudo… did you hear me?! Mouri-san, hakase… the kids…! Do you understand?!"

Conan remained calm, his eyes burning with determination. "Let go, Haibara."

Haibara instantly removed her hands away from his shoulders and muttered. "Gomen."

Conan gave an unsteady and quivering sigh. "We don't have a choice, Haibara. We're given with this problem… we must face it. I'm determined to finish off the Black Organization for good! And all we can do now is to protect Ran and the others… you with me?"

Haibara smiled gently and nodded. "I'm with you, Kudo-kun."

"Then… it's on." Akai said with a grin. "I'll call the backup, the war has just begun."

After they have talked seriously about the matter, Jodie accompanied Conan and Ai out of the apartment going towards Jodie's sports car.

"I'll be driving you two home." Jodie said. "I'll be calling you up when the plan is ready, we'll let you know."

"You better not leave me out of this." Haibara stated coldly.

"What do you mean?" Conan and Jodie asked synchronically, innocently.

"Don't play dumb, you two. For sure you will leave me again and not tell me anything and go on the battle on your own without telling me… to keep me safe from them… I know it's for my own good, demo, I'm tired of hiding, I want to confront them… I want to be there for you…"

Haibara's eyes were downcast.

Conan protested. "But, Hai--"

"Shut up, Kudo." Haibara darted coldly. "I don't need your concern. I'm going with you, I'm bringing a gun with me, I'm going to defeat the organization that kept me under the dark for the rest of my life… I'll avenge for my dead sister… and you can't stop me."

"It's dangerous, Miyano-san." Jodie explained while smiling.

"No!" Haibara screamed. "I don't care! I can face death! I made the drug that made Kudo-kun shrink in the first place! I used to be their victim! They killed my sister! I need to go! I need to BE there! I need to…" Haibara's eyes lowered and her voice grew softer. She let out a breath and said nothing more.

"You need to what, Haibara?" Conan asked her, patting her on the shoulder with deep and concerned eyes.

"Nothing." Haibara said, shaking his hands of her shoulders. Inside she smiled.

_I need to make sure you are safe…_

"Fine." Jodie gave up agreeing. "You are a big part of this… and I guess you know the most about the organization… so we'll be needing your help."

"Yes, exactly." Haibara grinned, satisfied.

"What?! Jodie-sensei?!" Conan yelled, pulling her miniskirt from below, calling her attention.

"Don't pull my skirt!" Jodie ordered.

"Sorry, it was either that or I yank your leg… I rather pull your skirt, thank you very much. What can I do, I need to call your attention and I'm short, I'm stuck in a seven year old's body! My head is even shorter than your waist!" Conan said childishly.

Jodie frowned, blushing. "What?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"You can't let Haibara join us! She's a little girl! It's too dangerous!"

"Ahem." Haibara coughed from behind, calling his attention. "Little girl? Kudo-kun, I think I will be done with the antidote by the time we have our battle with those guys… so, I'll be Miyano Shiho when I face them… nothing to worry."

Jodie nodded as well.

"That's not what I mean! You're a GIRL! Regardless if you are eighteen, you're still a female! You… You… ughh!!! You don't get it, do you?! If I get captured, I can escape and fight back, but you're a girl Haibara! And you're just a teenager! It's just too dangerous for a girl! If they capture you… they can do unimaginable gruesome things to you! You can't go!"

Haibara's face fell. In a low tone, she spoke. "I never knew you were so judging, Kudo-kun."

"It's not that… I uh…I…" Conan protested.

"But why Jodie-sensei?! You're such a hypocrite! She's a girl, too, isn't she?!" Haibara screamed angrily.

"Yeah, but she's an experienced FBI agent! She's strong and she can take care of herself!"

"Yes, that's right, Miyano-san." Jodie said.

"Oh? So now you're saying I'm WEAK, is that it?!" Haibara yelled. "I'm WEAK?!"

"Well… uh…" Conan stammered.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself! You worry too much! I'm going and that's that!"

Haibara turned around angrily and walked away towards the car with balled up hands.

"You've angered her, Cool Kid." Jodie said while looking at Haibara going towards the car.

"It's just too dangerous, Jodie-sensei." Conan explained.

"I know. But still, they killed her sister, her parents, they ruined her life… and she feels strongly about taking them down. She wants to be part of this, Kudo. She'll never be able to forgive herself if she didn't do anything to help. She'll be happier if she went with us. And besides…" Jodie looked at Conan with a smile. "…you'll be there to protect her, right?"

Conan smirked. "Of course, I'm always here for her."

"I guess we have to get going." Jodie said to him, "she's nearing the car, let's go."

Conan and Jodie ran to catch up with Haibara who was a few feet away from Jodie's car.

Then, unexpectedly---

**BOOM!**

All that's left of Jodie's sports car were debris, shards of broken glass, ashes, smoke and blazing fire, right there. Jodie's sports car has exploded. And, it was really fortunate since no one was walking at that part of the street. Everyone got chaotic and of course all the FBI agents including James scurried out of the apartment and rushed to the scene when they heard the bombing sound.

Conan was slightly bruised by tiny flying pieces of glass while Jodie was coughing loudly due to the thick smoke enveloping them.

Then… in a quick and cold alarm, Conan panicked.

"Haibara!" Conan screamed upon realizing, that she was nearest to the explosion. Jodie was still in the floor, gagging and wheezing, getting asthmatic.

Haibara was frail as she laid beside the remains of the car, her head injured with glass, her fair legs now soaked in blood and her face filled with scars as she inhaled deeply, struggling for air with burning fire beside her.

Conan rushed to her aid and carried her weak body and got her out of the fire. Her eyes were still closed and unmoving as she was being carried. She was breathing as hard as she could. Not long after that, the fire fighters, police officers and ambulance rushed to the scene. The shops near that place were also partly damaged and moving cars along with their passengers and drivers were also in bad shape.

Megure-keibu wanted to take Conan and Jodie to the police witness interrogation however Conan explained to them that he had to take care of a certain little girl and couldn't go with them so only Jodie and the FBI went. At this moment, the FBI also told Megure and the other police officers about their real objective in Japan and about the "Black Syndicate" they are hunting. Of course, the Japanese police naturally wanted to help the FBI as well.

Conan morosely carried the limp Haibara towards the ambulance.

Haibara slowly opened her shaking eyes. "Kudo…?" She was still wheezing loudly.

"Shh…" Conan told her with a smile. "It's alright… everything will be okay…"

Suddenly, she pushed Conan away from her and she ended up falling hard on the cold ground.

The nurses and the help outside the ambulance were shocked with this little girl's actions.

"What are you doing?! Get in the ambulance!" Conan said with concern, trying to pull her up.

"I…" She breathed. "I don't want to go to the hospital…" She said simply. "I'm fine…"

Haibara tried to stand, her legs were wobbly but she was able to stand just fine.

"See? I can stand…" She coughed again. "No… big…"

Conan's eyes softened. "But…"

"They did this…" Haibara said. "If they found out that we are still alive and no one died in that car…" She breathed again. "The first place they will look into is the nearest hospital here… the hospital which sent its ambulances to come here and rescue people… Beika City Hospital…" She coughed again even louder now. "… they will search for me there…" Haibara explained. "Dakara…" She smiled, taking Conan's hand with her bloody hands. "Let's run away from here…"

Conan wanted to tell her to get inside the ambulance and let her be treated by the doctors in the emergency room, but she had a very good point. Even if they went to another hospital, they will still be tracked by the syndicate for sure. If they can't find her in Beika, they will start searching for her in all hospitals in Tokyo. So, it was useless to debate with her. She was right. They had to run…

For now…

"Let's get away from here…" Haibara offered again while pulling his hand gently.

Conan smiled and nodded.

Turning around, Conan said to the medics back in the ambulance.

"Thanks, but, we can handle it from here."

The people were shocked to see these two kids injured but not wanting medical help, they got over it after a while, when the two had already gone out of sight.

Conan and Ai walked side by side, his arm supporting her as she walked limp-like. Then, she fell, her strength decreasing.

Haibara's heart was thumping and thumping over and over again when Conan put his hands on her waist and started to lift her up, as a result carrying her.

"What are you doing?!" Haibara asked weakly, trying to get off his arms.

"Don't resist." Conan whispered to her. "You can barely walk you know."

Haibara just rested her head against his shoulder as he slowly lifted her legs.

"Ack.." Haibara moaned slightly.

"Oh, sorry! Does it hurt?" Conan asked worriedly, trying to be gentler in carrying her bleeding and wounded legs.

"It is fine…" Haibara said softly. "Thank you… where are we going…?"

Conan frowned, looking at the fragile Haibara in his arms.

If they went back to hakase and the kids in Supreme Dinosaur World, then, their lives would be in danger, if they went to Mouri's, then, Ran and Kogoro could be the next target of the syndicate, if they tried to call for help, innocent people would be harmed, they wanted to fight the crime gang, but, they didn't know where to start. The organization made their first move, and they were not successful. It was like a game of chess. Now, it was their turn to fight back… but, where? How? And when will they attack? They don't even know. They were lost.

Haibara looked at him while trying to steady her focus, trying to open her eyes wide.

Conan sighed now, staring at the horizon.

"I really don't know."

_**END**_

_**To be continued…**_

Started: 7:30pm Saturday January 17, 2009

End: 9:15 pm Monday January 26, 2009


	2. Bloody Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

**Sudden Turn**

_Chapter 2: Bloody Afternoon_

RIIING…! RIIING!!!!!!! RIING!!!!!!!!

"You're phone's ringing." Haibara said to Conan while she was being carried by him.

"Mou, this will be hard." Conan sighed. While he was carrying Haibara with his left hand, he tried fishing for his vibrating cell phone inside his back pocket with his right hand. "Hold on, Haibara."

Haibara nodded. "Mm." She clutched securely on his neck.

"Moshi moshi." Conan answered.

"Conan-kun!" Ran cried. "The house is burning! Otousan went out for a while… I think he went to a bookstore… then a man wearing black came here and lighted a cigarette and threw in towards our front door! Then, he spilled gasoline all over the place! I'm stuck here inside! Please Conan-kun, call for help! I'm scared! The whole floor is burning!" Ran coughed and coughed as she said this. "Please, Conan-kun!" She cried.

Conan almost lost his hold on Haibara when he heard Ran's frightened voice. His brain was now searching for ways to help. His heart was racing now, his blood rushing down his veins. What will he do if Ran died?! He might commit suicide because of depression. Then, he got mad; he got angry because he knew that this was the work of an organization member. If she died, he'll never forgive himself. He had to save her on time. Haibara noticed his tensed look as well. Conan felt sting in his eyes but he held back tears.

"I'll be right there, Ran-neechan!" Conan said in haste, then, put down the phone.

Conan kept his mobile inside his pocket and held Haibara again firmly with both hands, then, he started running fats towards the opposite direction. While he was running with her in his arms, she asked.

"Tell me what happened to Mouri-san!"

Her voice was sharp, quick, and full of concern. Haibara loved Ran now, she remembered her of her sister Akemi, and Ran rescued her so many times from the bad guys who are after her. Haibara owed her life to Ran, and, now, Haibara was filled with worry and tension. Conan's face was now distorted, mixed anger, sadness, panic written all over his façade.

As his feet ran, Conan replied with dread. "The Mouri Detective Agency is burning, Haibara! One of the organization's members lit a cigarette nearby and poured gasoline all over the house! Kogoro's fine, he went out, but Ran is still trapped inside the burning house!!!"

"What?!" Haibara yelped in horror. Kicking Conan on his rear end, she screamed. "Run faster!"

"I would!" Conan said. "If I wasn't carrying you I'd run faster than this!" He panted for air.

Haibara frowned. "Then, get me off your back!" Haibara said.

"What?! No, 'course I won't do that!" Conan told her. "You can't even walk, what more run?!"

"No, I'll stay here! I'll wait for you to come back for me!" Haibara told him.

By this time, they were already going to pass Beika Park; the Mouri's house was still two long streets away. With his slowed running now because of his extra load, he might not be able to reach Ran alive. When Ran called, the floor where Ran lived was already being engulfed by fire. Conan panicked even more now. Nor could he let Haibara run with him, her legs were bleeding and she won't be able to walk, and until now, Haibara was losing blood from her bleeding forehead. Conan's shirt and hands were quite bloody because he carried the Haibara who was soaked in blood.

"But, I can't just leave you anywhere!" Conan said while running.

"There!" Haibara pointed towards Beika Park, they were going to cut across it. "There is a bench there under a small tree in Beika Park! I can rest there for a while and you go save Mouri-san before it's too late!"

"But, what if the organization spots you?!" Conan asked worriedly.

"If ever I see anyone suspicious, I'll beep you with my detective badge." Haibara said.

"Baka, the criminal will get to you before I even arrive to save you!" Conan made a point.

"Yeah? Well, Mouri-san would already be burnt to death if you don't do as I say! Because of me, you run slower! You have to hurry!"

"Fine," Conan sighed. He had no other option. Haibara was really slowing down his speed.

Conan ran towards a tiny bench under a shade of a tree inside Beika Park.

"Here, stay here and down go anywhere…" Conan told her when he laid her body on the bench.

It was a good thing that the tree was big and the place was quite secluded from the rest of the park and there were only very few passer bys and chances are, they won't see a bloody little girl. It would be bad if people saw her, they would bring her to the hospital for sure and that would be bad since the organization can track her down easier.

"It's not like I can even move a muscle with this condition." Haibara told him sarcastically.

Conan smirked. "Right."

'Go! Go now!" Haibara screamed.

"Yes!" Conan answered quickly in response and ran with the speed of light.

When Conan was out of sight, Haibara muttered.

"Save her, Kudo-kun."

-

Less than 20 seconds later, Conan finally arrived at the Mouri's. Seven fire trucks were outside trying with all their might to douse the blazing fire eating up the residence. Kogoro was outside, crying with all his might 'my daughter is inside! Ran!' Kogoro tried entering but the firefighters stopped him from harming himself. Several men tried entering the compound with their fire suit however, the smoke was too strong that they couldn't see and so they were all unsuccessful in saving the girl trapped inside.

Conan's little heart was beating rhythmically as he ran with courage towards the door of the house. Unfortunately, three men stopped him, saying 'It's too dangerous!' but Conan screamed with anger, his eyes burning with determination.

"Ran-neechan's in there! I have to save her!"

The three men were surprised to see such bravery in a seven year old child, before they could even respond; Conan did the most unimaginable thing to the three men who were carrying him. Conan bit their arms which held him tight. Yes, he bit their arms, one by one.

Then, of course, the pain of Conan's teeth sinking deep into their skin jolted their nerves, and they involuntarily let go of him, and before they were even able to get back to their senses and stop him from going into that dangerous burning house, Conan had already gone inside. Kogoro was shocked at his bravery and was proud of him.

Amidst all that the boy did, all the adults wondered… why was the boy bleeding and injured?

Even with injuries he still had the courage to run in there and save the girl trapped inside?

A truly brave boy was he.

That made them smile wistfully, tears in their eyes with flowing emotions of different kinds.

-

Meanwhile, Haibara was lying down the bench while breathing loudly as she was losing more blood from her lower leg. Her body was undergoing a struggle. She still kept her eyes slightly opened to check her surroundings.

Then, suddenly, Haibara felt an uncomfortable feeling inside her. She turned her head around and saw a man wearing black slowly approaching her with a scary smile. Haibara was terrified, she tried all her might to just get out of the bench and run away, but, she was too weak at the moment. Then, she remembered about the detective badge. She quickly got it from her pocket and while her lips were trembling, she opened the receiver and said 'help me…'

Before she could say anything else, the man with long blonde hair while chewing a cigarette between his teeth breathed softly with an evil grin.

"Sherry."

Haibara's eyes vibrated with fear and she was so scared now, he was the man she feared all her life. She shivered while protecting herself while hugging herself. She wanted to scream, to kick him, to cry, to run away… but she couldn't, she was injured all over and she felt like fainting. Her heart thumped faster and faster. Before she could throw a bad remark at him, Gin closed her mouth tight with a towel sprayed with sleeping gas.

Gin smiled in satisfaction while carrying the unconscious and frail girl in his arms, bringing her to the syndicate's hideout.

-

Conan was going through falling debris inside the house, it was almost impossible to see. Smoke filled the room and all he could see was color gray and flaming red fire. He found the stairs and ran upstairs using the steps which were not yet burning. As of this moment, he couldn't breathe, all he could smell was like the smell of the carbon monoxide which came out from cars with unclean car exhausts.

His lungs were begging for fresh air. His heartbeat sped up and his eyes stung painfully because of the thick smoke. But he didn't care. He had to save her. And if she died, they die together. They would always be with each other, in life or in death; even death will not break them apart. He took some more steps then, he now heard her voice, and she was coughing and crying.

He ran towards the sound and there he saw Ran so weak down the floor breathing hard. Fire was reaching her by millimeters. He never saw her defenseless in his entire life. Her face had few burns and she had a dirty and dusty figure. She seemed to notice him.

"Co—Conan-kun…?" She coughed. "You came…"

"Ran-neechan!!!" Conan yelled while running towards her and enveloping her in a huge embrace. Ran hugged him back, caressing his soft hair as if he was her little brother.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Ran-neechan!" Conan said. "Let's get out of here!"

"I…I can't…" Ran said weakly. "My foot is stuck under this fallen table. I can't take it off me…"

Conan muttered. "Darn…" He sighed. "I'll help you, Ran-neechan!"

Conan and Ran used all their might to lift up the heavy table on Ran's wounded foot. Then, after a few seconds of struggle, the gargantuan table was finally lifted from Ran's leg.

"Arigatou, Conan-kun!" Ran thanked while embracing him, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't have lifted the table by myself!"

Conan's eyes were gentle and sparkling tears fell from his eyes as well while he embraced her tight. "It's ok, Ran-neechan, you're safe now."

"Chotto matte…" Ran gasped. "Why are you bleeding… and bruised!?"

Conan tried to smile. "An awful accident happened. I'll explain later when we get out of here."

Ran asked for assurance. "Does it hurt, Conan-kun?" She tried to wipe off some blood on his shirt and his face.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ran-neechan…" He pressed on, assuring her.

More burning pieces of wood fell from the ceiling and Conan and Ran were almost hit by them. The fire was growing near and the smoke was worst than a thick smog. Conan and Ran couldn't breathe, their lungs were screaming for air and they were sweating profusely. Their chests were very hot and painful for they were being deprived of air. Conan looked around in quick panic and saw a small opening which would lead them to the emergency exit at the back of the house. Conan pulled Ran's hand and both of them ran into the hole and escaped the blazing flames.

-

Haibara slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and she had a severe headache. She was lying down the cold hard floor. When her eyes were fully opened, it shocked her to see herself in a totally small isolated room with one dim lamp above her. When she tried to move, her muscles ached and her wounds stung, but what alarmed her most was that she realized that she was all tied up, arms, legs, everywhere in her body had thick ropes.

She felt an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach and her insides started to churn. Her heart beat faster and faster when she heard familiar footsteps from outside getting near the room.

The door squeaked as it swung open, revealing the man that made her quiver in fear.

"You're awake, Sherry." He said sarcastically with a disgusting smile. "What lovely wounds…"

Haibara stuck out a tongue and said. "You're a snake." She tried to sway her body on the floor from left to right even with the ropes around her while blood continued dripping from her body.

Gin got near her, then, stroking her cheek, he muttered with an evil smile. "You're beautiful."

Haibara screamed at him with an angry glare. "Get off me you wicked old man!"

Gin laughed maniacally. "Old? I'm still in my thirties… We can still be a pair, can't we?"

The question irritated her more. Haibara yelled at him "You're gross! Get away and DON'T touch me! You don't DARE! You're sick and twisted! I'm in an eight year old kid's body, you know!" She tried to kick him with all her might.

However, Gin bent near her, their faces centimeters apart as he said with a bad grin. "I have the cure for that, Vermouth's keeping it now. We've held the friend of your dead father captive, and we forced him to give us the antidote…"

"What?" Haibara gasped in surprise, eyes gleaming with tears.

"Yes. He had made an antidote for you when we captured him… and I can always feed it to you…" He smiled evilly.

"Ah! Don't touch me you disgusting freak!" Haibara screamed, kicking him.

"Don't touch you?" He questioned sarcastically while messing up her hair like a poodle's with his hands. "That's ridiculous…" Haibara just continued to glare. "I can touch you all I want…" Gin glared back with just as much intensity as hers. Haibara continued to grit her teeth and clench her fists in anger and hatred.

Nothing happened to her though. Gin simply just enjoyed torturing her mind. He did absolutely nothing to her and left the room after a few times he had attempted to fake-kiss her, leaving the strawberry blonde haired girl highly irritated and disgusted of his actions. When the door slammed shut, Haibara stuck out her tongue and pouted with utmost repugnance that she already felt like vomiting.

-

"I want to thank you for saving Ran's life, Conan-kun!" Kogoro smiled while saying to him, at the same time rubbing his eyes which watered tears of joy. "She would have died if it weren't for your help in lifting up that table that fell on her. I'm so happy! Thank you; you are so brave, little brat! Let's get you to the hospital soon!" He joked while rubbing his hair. Then, unexpectedly, Kogoro pulled him into a tight fatherly embrace. "I can give you anything you want, just name it, boy!"

By that time, Conan had already explained to them that a car exploded nearby and he was one of the victims when they asked him of his terrible physical condition. Then, all the adults present, after seeing the little boy's heroic deed, all wanted to pitch in with the hospital bills, take care of him and even think of bringing him to their home for a visit. Everyone loved Conan at this point.

Conan grinned back weakly, although badly bruised and slightly burnt, he was fine. "It's ok, uncle. Having Ran-neechan alive is enough reward for me…"

"No, it's ok! I'll buy you ice cream, or… or… I'll buy you a new game boy! Or an Ipod! I could buy you a play station set… or new clothes! Anything, you just name it!!!"

Ran was now being carried towards the stretcher inside the ambulance of Beika City Hospital. Ran fainted not long after, although unawake, she was going to be fine. Then, of course, the police team was also there to investigate the case while interviewing the neighbors, people who passed by, the ambulance and the firefighters to get their side of the story.

Conan suddenly noticed that since the time he saved Ran inside the burning house until now, there was a very annoying beeping sound. At first, he was alarmed, thinking it was a bomb, however, now that he observed more, he realized that it was his detective badge beeping, meaning there was a message left for him. He felt the vibrating feel of the badge against his chest since it was pinned on his blue blazer's collar.

He quickly took his detective badge and held it in his hands, inspecting it; he pressed the 'open' button. Then, there was an unclear sound, the static and technical difficulties were probably messing with the sound system, but, he listened carefully nonetheless. It was a voice of a girl, shockingly, with his eyes shaking with fear, he knew it was Haibara's voice, and in addition to that lingering horror as to why she was so frail and would abruptly call for him, she sounded very afraid. He then thought maybe she was in trouble. Now, he remembered that he left her in that bench in Beika Park to save Ran. The voice spoke.

"Help me…"

Then, it went off.

Conan was in distress now, he was in panic mode. Right after Jodie's car exploded with he and Haibara injured, Ran was the next victim that was in line, she was almost burned alive if it weren't for his rescue, and because of that, he got more injuries and a couple of burns, after all that, Haibara just HAD to get in trouble. Now what? He knew the next step. It was the battle… he had to save his friend.

The three strings of disasters were all the organization's doing; he could bet on that and win. He was sure that the organization was after the FBI and so they cunningly put a bomb inside Agent Jodie's sports car, then, since they knew of his real identity, they had t kill people who were related to him and who could know something about the syndicate's existence, it was Ran, and she was the target of the deadly crime organization, and so, they sent a member to burn her house down and kill her alive. Then, now, they knew that Haibara was left all alone and somehow got a chance to capture her or do something worse.

Everything horrible and grim was now flashing in his mind. He was not happy, this was his unluckiest day. Three bad occurrences in one morning, the clock was just a quarter before noon and already three deadly incidents occurred in the city! What more could happen now?

Just when he thought his day couldn't possibly get any worse, the rain poured. It poured really hard. Then, with utmost irritation and depression, he groaned and knelt down the floor crying. His emotions were now unable to control, even if he is a wise and brave detective.

Then, not long after, the weather became a storm.

His clothes were drenched with rain.

His heart was flooded with rage towards the organization while he felt sorrow for the unwanted incidents this morning.

This day was a great catastrophe.

…Was it because it was Friday the thirteenth?

-

Not long after the hurtful breakdown, Conan got up to his knees and ran, ignoring the hollers of Kogoro and the other adults while still crying. It was still raining and he didn't have an umbrella. As he ran, the streets became more slippery and moments later, poor little Conan slipped and fell down the hard ground. He felt both physical and emotional pain. His clothes were torn. His knees bled and he was in bad shape, people in streets saw him and got near him, tried to comfort the little kid and bring him to the hospital however he struggled and refused the warm and kind offers of the passer bys. Most people who saw him thought he was probably battered and abused by his father or mother. They were however, wrong.

Kudo Shinichi had the kindest mother and the most caring father after all. Edogawa Conan had the most understanding uncle Kogoro and the most loving elder sister, Ran. He wasn't a battered child. He was loved. These wounds, he wanted to tell all of them, that these were mostly self inflicted because of self pity, if now, these were caused by his heroic deeds, because of his urge to save others in need, but really, who are we kidding? All his sufferings and problems were all because of the Black Organization.

Now, he was calling for backup.

Beep…beep…

"Hello? Akai-san? Yes, yes. You guys ready? Ok."

Conan nodded, biting his lip in with an uneasy feeling. As he ran down the streets with his empty heart, only the cascading illusion of a rapid waterfall flowing downstream was heard.

Then, the phone line went off.

-

Ran opened her eyes; her head still was very dizzy at the moment. She realized that she was lying down on a very soft and comfortable bed with a thick white blanket which smelled like detergent wrapping around her body and a soft pillow was supporting her head from behind. She looked around and noticed that there was a dextrose attached to her hand and liquid medicine was flowing down her veins. She tried to sit up but her leg hurt, then, she remembered the accident that had occurred before she was brought here. The last thing she remembered was Conan's smile… and his words…

_Everything will be ok…_

Somehow, it felt like it was Shinichi who said those words, not Conan.

Maybe she was hallucinating…

Then, the door of her room wherein she stayed opened with a squeaking sound. It was her father, Kogoro. The first thing that came to her mind was her hero- Conan.

"Dad!" Ran called out.

"Oh, you're awake!" Kogoro stated happily with a fatherly smile, getting near her. "Are you feeling better?"

Ran didn't answer his question, rather, she asked in return.

"Dad, where's Conan-kun?"

Kogoro suddenly put on a somber look on his face and told her.

"He… he cried, broke down, then ran away…uh…somewhere…" Kogoro explained.

"What?! Where to?!" Ran asked with concern, getting up from bed no matter how much her wounds hurt.

"I don't know…" Kogoro said with his head low. Then, he inserted. "Hey, maybe he'll be coming back soon."

Ran clenched her fists and with determined eyes, said. "We've got to find him, dad."

"But, your wounds…" Her father mentioned worriedly.

"That's nothing. I'm feeling much better! Discharge me from the hospital this afternoon, and we'll find Conan-kun."

"But…" Her father protested gently.

"We HAVE to!" Ran exclaimed. "Something's going on and I will find out!"

… _and an explanation for his resemblance with Shinichi…_

A voice whispered.

Kogoro sighed; there was no point in debating with his karate champion of a daughter.

"Alright…"

Kogoro went out of the room, going to the nurses' station to tell them that Ran may leave the hospital soon this afternoon.

-

Conan was running inside a dark alley, inside, he felt his intestines twisting and turning, his stomach churning, as he ran deeper in the dark area, a voice inside him said.

_You're getting yourself in danger again Kudo Shinichi…_

It wasn't Conan's voice. It was Haibara's whisper running through his mind over and over.

_What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?_

She would always ask with a smile.

_I was so worried, Kudo-kun…_

She would always tell him.

_Don't get yourself in trouble!_

She would always yell at him.

_Don't you understand how dangerous your investigations are?!_

She would always complain.

Conan ran more while following the tracking device implanted inside his eyeglasses.

_I'm almost there Haibara…_

_I'm getting into deep danger, I know…_

Conan smiled as his feet swiftly took off with his heart pounding, sweat dripping.

…_but it's all for you, Haibara…_

-

While hopelessly tied down the floor, Haibara Ai, now frustrated, suddenly became tensed when she heard a thud somewhere near the door. She thought it was Gin entering again to torment her, but no, something shiny was inserted in between the edge of the door and the floor. Yes, there was a tiny hole. Due to curiosity, she crawled there with all her might. When she reached there, she gasped.

It was a silver case.

"What could this be?" She mumbled. She prayed inside that it was not a bomb.

She used her mouth to open the case, when it opened; a tiny piece of paper was inserted inside. Using her mouth again she bit the small piece paper and opened the folded paper. It was a note. Her eyes widened in shock then she started to read the little note.

_I am Miyano Hakeda, Miyano Shiho, I'm your uncle, younger brother of Atsushi, and I'm the one that the organization kidnapped. It's true that I have the pill, just as what Gin said and it is with Vermouth. Gin will get it soon to feed it to you, but, before that, you must escape. Somehow, I had some time to prepare this, don't ask how or why, just do as I say. This is not a trap; I'm really Atsushi's brother. If you don't believe, here's a proof…_

_5-7-Burger King-water_

_Here is a key and the extra pill. Save yourself and take care, Shiho-chan. ~Hakeda-san _

Memories from the past started to fill up Haibara's mind.

_**Flashback (when Shiho was six)**_

"_**Shiho-chan…" Akemi, her older sister, told her gently while combing her hair.**_

"_**Yes, nee-?" She grinned while swaying her legs about.**_

"_**Remember mom and dad died two years ago?"**_

"_**Uh-huh…"**_

"_**You know how they first met?"**_

"_**Nah-uh…" Shiho shook her head, then her eyes sparkled with interest. "How?"**_

_**Her neechan's eyes twinkled. "They met in the fast food restaurant Burger King. Mom was seated at table number five while dad sat at table seven. Dad went to the drinking fountain and got some water for himself…" Akemi started to giggle. "Then… while he was going back to his seat; he stepped on a banana peel and he tripped. The water that he was holding spilled on mom's face! Then… they met! The only person who knows about that embarrassing moment was uncle. The restaurant was empty, only the two were there, not even the cashier saw it. Only uncle knows." **_

_**Little Shiho clapped her hands. "Wow! It's so cute the way mommy and daddy met!"**_

_**Akemi's eyes saddened again. "Yeah… little Shiho… Too bad they're not here anymore."**_

Haibara Ai gasped once again when some memories of she and her sister's conversation suddenly flashed into her mind in a blast. Now she remembered what her sister said 12 years ago… Who knew what Akemi said to a six years old years back would actuallu prove itself useful 12 years later. She looked inside the tiny silver box. In was a small key with a small sharp cutter attached to it and what surprised her even more was that she saw the pill-the antidote- buried inside the sponge of the tiny box.

Haibara grinned in satisfaction as she bit one side of the cutter, being ever so careful that it won't slice her lip, and used all her strength to push her body upward and cut the thick construction ropes surrounding her arms with her sharp blade. Unfortunately, the blade made a small cut on her lip, her lip bled, and that added to her overall injuries and bruises, but, no matter, its ok, her hands were now free from the grasp of the tight ropes and now, while wiping her bloody lip with her equally bloody hands, she took the blade with her hand and hurriedly cut the ropes all around her legs and her body. Now, with the broken knots of rope lying on the floor, she stood up and smiled, taking the box within her grasps in her palm. Now, finally, she was free.

Although, not completely. The next step was the most important thing--- to escape from here. She took the key and quietly and carefully unlocked the doorknob. When she saw the door open, her eyes sparkled, her heart silently rejoicing. She kept the silver box in her pocket. As soon as she got out of the room, all she saw was pitch darkness, the lights were all closed, and then all of a sudden she heard footsteps. Her heart gave a warning beat and she thought she smelled cigar. Her eyes were wide in fright and her hands and legs were shaking, her heart thumping wildly against her chest as the footsteps grew louder, she was going to be caught again.

She couldn't let this happen again.

She ran.

She ran as fast as she could, and she heard footsteps running after her as well.

The smell of cigar grew stronger and stronger and gunshots were being fired at her direction, neither could see their way because they were running across a seemingly infinite hallway which was pitch darkness.

Now, she was really scared. The footsteps behind her were faster now, were louder now. This was just like in her dreams wherein she dreamt of herself running through darkness as if she was blind and someone running after her from behind. She started to cry. She was scared and she never stopped running even if her lungs begged for sufficient oxygen.

The worst part was…

This wasn't a dream.

What would happen if the person with the loud stomping footsteps behind her was able to reach and get a hold of her?

Was it Gin?

She didn't want to know.

Could she outrun the devil under wisps of smoke?

Suddenly, she ran into something amidst the obscurity of the darkness.

No, someone.

Now, she was scared.

She gasped when a man's arms held her shivering bleeding and sore shoulders steadily.

She was caught.

…And trapped.

-

Few minutes later, with loud gasps and intakes of breath, Conan grinned.

_Finally, I'm here…_

Conan ran inside the hideout. Seeing countless of FBI agents surrounding the place with their guns, he smiled at them and waved.

"Careful little one!" An American FBI told him. Conan yelled. "Hai!"

Jodie was with them, still wounded, she held her gun. "Careful, Cool Kid!"

"Hai, Jodie-sensei!" Conan yelled back with a smile, going inside. "Where's Akai-san?"

Jodie grinned. "He's in there… saving Miyano Shiho."

Conan was in shock, he didn't know what emotions he had at that time. Guilt? –since he wasn't there for her first when he promised that it would be him who would protect her. Envy? –since he got there before he did. Surprise? –since Akai was so fast in getting there. Relieved?- since Haibara would be safe in the hands of Akai. Somber? -since he no longer was her savior.

Nonetheless, he ran inside the building, his confidence boosting knowing that all the FBI agents are outside surrounding the vicinity.

-

"Come with me…" The person who held her shoulders whispered, pulling her hand.

The eight year old Haibara looked up towards the sound and asked. "Who…who are you…?"

Because of the pure blackness of the empty hallway, she couldn't see the man's face.

Then, three more gunshots were fired within the darkness, then, the footsteps came closer.

Haibara was now shaking with fear; the man held her hand and said. "Let's go! Hurry!"

The mysterious man pulled Haibara's hand and ran, Haibara being dragged from behind, her feet forced to run as well.

"H…Hey! Who are you?!" Haibara screamed when suddenly a gunshot was heard and she got shot on her right arm. "Ah!" She screamed.

The man got tensed as they ran and asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"I… I got shot on my right arm…" Haibara said weakly as they ran some more. Haibara was running out of strength by the minute when she was shot, more blood gushed out from her system. It was a long unending winding hallway of the organization's base hideout. The two men both had night vision goggles, except Haibara, so it was good that a man was directing Haibara towards the correct direction and none of them hit the walls.

"Damn!" The man cursed. "That's it!" The man got a long gun from his jacket and as he ran, he fired five shots towards the back and he heard the man from behind groan and as he shot the sixth, they both heard the man collapse down the floor.

"Is he dead?" Haibara asked while running.

"No." The man answered, keeping his gun inside his pocket as he said this. "I just injured two of his Achilles' heels which are in his ankles so that he will be unable to move. That was also the weakness of the great Achilles, right? But, he's not dead."

"Ah…oh…" Haibara replied, nodding.

"We're almost there!" The man yelled, dragging her along.

"W…Wait!" Haibara halted, stopping his footsteps as well amidst the dark. "I can't see your face… who are you?"

"I'm an FBI agent." The person told her calmly then they started to run again.

Not long later, Haibara began to see light shining again.

"The exit!" The man cried out.

The two ran outside and as they escaped the hideout, they were in a huge garden. It was sunny and it was bright as day.

Haibara looked around and gasped. "Where…?"

Then, Haibara looked at the man who held her hands. She was a bit surprised upon seeing him. Haibara dared to ask in her soft voice. "Have… Have we met?"

"You're injured terribly…" Akai said with a low serious manly voice as his eyes took glances of her deep cuts and blood-spattered abrasions. "I'll get you into medication care once I get you into the FBI's witness protection program."

Haibara just nodded. "Thank you."

The man grinned, removing his night vision goggles and putting it in his pocket, he replied. "Miyano Akemi… she's your sister, right?"

Haibara gasped again, she didn't expect this question. "How…?" She was always speechless.

"I am your sister's lover… I know everything about you, Miyano Shiho… you made the drug that turned you into a kid when your sister was killed and you were imprisoned in the organization's layer and you also caused a certain Kudo Shinichi to turn into little Conan. I'm Rye… I was the organization's traitor, Gin's greatest foe… I'm your sister's boyfriend… she knows me as Moroboshi Dai… My real name is…"

Haibara started to get shocked at first, although smiled at the end. _So, this is him, neechan? _Haibara thought in her mind as she grinned, continuing his statement. "…Akai Shuichi…right?"

"So she does tell you much about me?" Akai laughed in amusement and surprise.

-

Conan was able to enter their hideout and his main objective was to find the main computer of the organization and steal its memory so that they can get lots of information about them. He also wanted to investigate on who was the member who found out he and Haibara's true identity.

Before he could even start doing anything, a hand covered his mouth tight from behind; then, Conan attempted to scream or to make sounds however the hand pressing on his mouth prevented any sound to come out of him. Then, he was carried towards one of the rooms down the basement.

It was pure darkness as well.

-

"Yeah, you could say that. She shows your pictures to me as well… oh so that's why you felt familiar!" Haibara said and nodded. "Where are we, anyway? Aren't we still in the organization's territory?"

The small place was surrounded with two to three trees, several fragrant flowers in bloom with not so well maintained Bermuda grass. The place was even lightened by sunshine as it was like an outdoor paradise. Haibara couldn't believe that there was such thing within the organization since the place seemed to be like a splendor.

"Uh… yeah… I think we are still in the organization's territory, but they don't exactly come here… I guess this is their garden of some sort…" Akai replied.

"Can't believe they even have a garden…" Haibara said, looking around.

"By the way… thanks for saving my life back there… the truth is, I was so scared…"

"It's no problem, Miyano-san. You're Akemi's sister after all." He smiled. "Conan-kun, I mean, Kudo, already told me about you."

"Oh?" Haibara asked with surprise, her eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah. In fact, he must be here now. The whole FBI team is surrounding the area so we're safe… only problem is to get out…"

"He's here?!" Haibara asked louder with shock.

Akai nodded.

"Hey, there's a vent over there! That could be the way out for good!" Akai said while pointing to a medium sized vent behind the bushes. Akai had run towards it before Haibara did as well.

The two entered the small vent, Haibara fit inside perfectly while Akai had to squeeze himself because the opening was rather small, but, the good thing was the inside of the vent was very spacious and they won't lose much oxygen. The two started to crawl their way out. There were times wherein they would reach an intersection and they didn't know which path to crawl to, however, since both were smart, they knew that they had to follow the wind pattern. It signaled them the way to the outside world.

Yes, there was some wind inside that vent and they followed wherever the wind went since the wind seemed to direct them into only one route which could be the correct one. The paths which had no wind there might mean that it directs them to an empty room which they can conclude is one of the places where the organization locks up its captives.

The exit was near, they could tell, although they had to cross the last intersection which led into two pathways again. Naturally they would follow the wind pattern but suddenly, Akai and Haibara's ears became alert when they both heard moans of a man from the opposite pathway.

"It must be a captive of the syndicate!" Akai said to Haibara in his crawling position.

"Chotto matte…!" Haibara paused, remembering something.

"Nani?" Akai asked, his ears closely listening.

"You see, I was able to escape the room I was in since a silver box was thrown towards by room and it landed in between the floor and the edge of the door." Haibara started to explain and Akai just nodded while listening, not moving nor making a sound after.

"I got this letter…" Haibara said, then, she took out from her pocket the small note she received from the silver box with much difficulty due to her uncomfortable crawling position. Haibara handed the piece of paper to Akai, and as he took it, Haibara told him. "Read it."

After reading, Akai nodded and told her. "He might be the one in there." Akai suggested while pointing towards the path opposite the wind pattern and the path parallel to the moaning sound of an adult man.

"Have you ever met him?" Akai asked.

"No." Haibara answered while shaking her head repeatedly.

Akai smiled and said. "Let's give it a try, shall we?"

Haibara nodded and both of them crawled towards the other pathway of the vent exit.

-

Ran was finally discharged from the hospital that early afternoon. It was about 2:30 pm. She had some bandages on but she was fine. She and her father went out of the hospital until her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Ran answered.

"My dear, Ran! I heard about the accident! Are you okay?! Why didn't your dad tell me about this?" A woman from the other line asked frantically.

"Mom?!" Ran replied with surprise. "I'm fine now. I've just had some cuts and bruises and my leg's a little swollen but I'm perfectly fine, there's nothing to worry about, mom. I've just been discharged from the hospital this afternoon."

"Oh?" Her mom asked gently. "Why so soon, Ran, dear?"

"Conan was the one who rescued me from the burning house a while ago… Then, he was distressed… I think he could have run away…" Ran said worriedly. "I'm off to find him…"

"He ran away?!" The mother asked with shocked. "And he saved you?! Wow and… he ran away?! That's terrible!"

"I know, mom, that's why I'm going to find him and thank him."

"But, where do you start, my dear?" The mother asked.

Ran bowed her head sadly, looking at her father with sad eyes, she said to her mom.

"I've got no idea."

-

Haibara and Akai crawled towards the opposite vent with ease, then, finally, after a few crawls, they both have reached the netted rusty metal vent. Haibara peeped inside and saw a Japanese man who looked similar to her father in the pictures she had seen of him since he died when she was still four years old and remembering his face was hard. However, Akemi never failed to remind Haibara of their parents by showing her their pictures. This man could possibly be the younger brother of Miyano Atsushi.

"He looks like you." Akai whispered.

"That's because he could be my uncle." She pointed out.

"Psst!" Haibara called out through the vent in a whisper.

The Japanese man looked towards the sound and saw both Haibara and Akai behind the netted pattern of the metallic vent. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Shiho-chan?" He gasped. "Is that you? You're injured and in such bad shape! But under all those cuts and lesions you still manage to look so cute!"

"So… I suppose you are Hakeda-san?" Haibara inquired while she smiled for the compliment.

"Who is the man with you? You're boy friend has come to your rescue?" Hakeda asked with a nod to her question.

Haibara and Akai both almost chocked when they heard this. Coughing, Akai introduced himself. "Hello, Hakeda-san. I'm Akai Shuichi, FBI agent. I was Akemi's lover before she passed away. I have no relationship with Shiho whatsoever." Haibara nodded to his statement. "I've come to rescue her. The FBI team is now surrounding the vicinity of this organization base and we will be able to bring them down soon."

"That's good!" Hakeda said while nodding.

"We're going to get you out of here, uncle." Haibara told the man.

"So, I'd take it that you got my silver box?" Hakeda chuckled. "When an was carrying me towards my cellar, I managed to drop that box towards your door. Lucky shot, huh? Good thing he was wearing earphones… I think he was listening to rock music…" He laughed.

"But, uncle, how did you know which cellar I was?" Haibara asked.

"Gin just came out of your room; you were one of his favorites… so I had to guess." He grinned.

"Well, you guessed correctly." Haibara responded. "Thanks, uncle."

Hakeda just laughed. "But, you haven't drunk my antidote yet?"

"Uh… yeah…" Haibara nodded. "I didn't have the time. When I got out of the room, there was a man chasing after me, I thought I was done for when I came across another man, but it turned out that it was Akai-san who saved me! Then, when we got out of the place, we reached a beautiful garden, there we saw a vent, and we dove in, and that's how we got here when we heard you groaning." Haibara explained thoroughly. "By the way, how did you come to have an antidote with you for me?"

"I'm a scientist like your parents, Shiho. I was somehow able to escape from the syndicate and create this antidote for you after I investigated about what happened to you."

"Oh, anyway, thanks, uncle." Haibara said. "I will drink it later. First, we'll get you out."

"But how, Shiho?" Hakeda asked.

"I also don't know." Haibara answered sadly.

"I know how!" Akai inserted.

"How?" Haibara asked, turning to face him.

Akai dug from his pocket and out came a seemingly small high-tech gadget.

"What is that?" Haibara asked.

"All FBI agents have this. This is our latest gadget; this is a powerful laser that can slice through just about anything less than 10 meters thick. This can also cut through walls… metals… anything. This can only be used in important circumstances. I'll use this laser to slice this vent." Akai said with a grin.

"Ok! Do your thing." Hakeda said.

"Stand back, both of you." Akai said seriously. Haibara kept a distance from the vent to be cut and Hakeda got out of the way.

Akai opened his laser and as it was cutting through the metal vent, hot smoke emitted from the vent because of friction. Then, in no time, the vent was cut and the piece of netted metal fell on the floor. Inside, their hearts were rejoicing with the feeling of success and triumph. Closing the gadget and putting it back into his pocket of his black jacket, Akai ordered. "Come Hakeda-san! Let's get out of here."

Hakeda used a small stool and stood on top of it and used it to reach the vent opening. He reached out his two hands and both Haibara and Akai pulled him inside the vent opening. Finally, after a few failed trails, Hakeda was finally able to enter the inside of the vent. Then, Akai and Haibara led Hakeda out of the tunnel-like pathway and they reached the intersection again. Following the wind patterns, the crawled their way towards the exit.

-

Conan was trapped inside a dark room.

"It's time for your demise." Gin whispered as he pointed the gun towards him with a sick smile.

Conan tried to release himself from his grasp but it was useless, an eight year old versus a powerful organization member? Impossible.

Gin laughed some more while pinning Conan on the wall, not allowing him to move a muscle.

"Resistance is futile." Gin said with an evil smile.

_**END of Chapter 2**_

-

**So what do you guys think? Please leave a review everyone! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing this a LOT! I love writing! ^^**

Started: 3:20 pm Thursday January 29, 2009

Ended: 4:40 pm Monday February 23, 2009

Edited: 11 pm Monday February 23, 2009 (page 15)

Edited: 10 pm -10:15 pm Wednesday February 25, 2009 (insertions on Haibara's injuries)


	3. The Darkest Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Enjoy dear readers!

Thank you so much to **anonymousgirl028, Yin7, Sazerac, Unknown 2008, AngelVi, LuckyStar4869, Waterdog, Antipink and JigokuAi** for reviewing! If I missed anyone here on the list… sorry! But, again, thanks to EVERYONE! ^^

*Phew… I had a long break… but now I'm dedicated again to finish this before the actual showing of Detective Conan movie 13 on April 18, 2009- the deadline!

**Sudden Turn**

_Chapter 3: The Darkest Night_

-

It was already 4:30 pm in the afternoon in the Touto Police Department, all the policemen and officers were diligently reading the papers, typing reports and receiving constant calls from people regarding crimes of all sorts, big and small. That afternoon was very ordinary like any afternoon but they didn't know that one particular call could alter their regular schedule for the day.

It was the police phone beside male officer Yamamura.

_RIING! RIING! RIING!_

Taking hold of the wireless phone, Yamamura answered the call politely.

"Hello? Yes, Touto Police Department, how may I help you?"

The woman on the other line was shivering as she explained in broken and accented Japanese.

"There was a robber who stole my money, my jewelry and my bag with my passport inside! You have to help me, sir!"

Hearing her odd way of speaking, Yamamura asked. "Are you local Japanese?"

"No. I'm Korean who is learning how to speak Japanese and I came from America."

"Oh, ok ma'am, please come here to our head office and we will discuss the matter."

"Thank you." The woman said thankfully with a choppy way of speaking.

"You're welcomed." Yamamura said.

After the woman was told of the address, she went to the Touto police hurriedly and as soon as she got there, the investigators and police were there to interview her.

"What happened miss?" An officer asked.

"A middle aged man wearing a black leather jacket and masked in black just ran past me while I was walking on Aburi Street and then suddenly he yanked my expensive imported handbag and pulled my necklace from my neck and ran off! I tried to catch him but he was too fast! If I wore earrings a while ago… he could've yanked my ears for them, too! Oh, officers! My passport and visa are inside! You have to help me!" The Korean woman cried.

"So did this all happen in Aburi Street?" Nakamori-keibu suddenly entered the scene, opening the main door of the police station.

"Nakamori-keibu?!" The head officer of Touto Police Department yelped. "Wh—Why are YOU here?!" He asked accusingly. "You're not part of this jurisdiction! You must take part in this investigation! What are you doing barging in like that?! Aren't you supposed to be catching KID?"

Nakamori-keibu scoffed. "Yeah, I WAS catching KID's accomplice just a while ago here in your place… then, unfortunately, I lost him again… and since I was nearby I decided to drop by. I entered when I heard what this witness was saying, and now I'm decided that I will help you solve this robbery in Aburi Street." He laughed. "After all, 'Aburi' comes from the word 'Abu' from the Japanese word 'Abunai' which is 'Wei Sien' in Chinese… which means 'dangerous'." He grinned. "It's a dangerous street."

"Hey! What makes you think we need your help?" Yamamura-keibu asked conceitedly.

"Need you ask? Isn't it obvious that the Touto Police District gets the most chaotic outcomes in every case you get? You're not competent enough; you need our district's help." Nakamori-keibu said coolly.

"Nani?!" Yamamura-keibu was outraged and angered in hearing these words. "We can handle this simple case! You're so smug!"

"Oh?" Nakamori-keibu raised a brow in amusement. "But I've got a witness, and a lead."

Yamamura-keibu and all the other police in Touto had their eyes dilated and their mouths wide opened due to surprise. "You… you… you---WH—WHAT?!"

Nakamori simply smirked in reply.

Amusingly, Yamamura-keibu and the other police all bowed down to him and clasping their hands together, lowering their pride, they pleaded in desperation.

"HELP US, please!"

-

At last, Haibara, Hakeda and Akai were all able to get out of the organization's layer through the vent. Now, Jodie and the other FBI agents treated Haibara's wounds as they sent her uncle to the Witness Protection Program but now he was sitting inside the FBI's black van with the doors all opened. While one of the female agents was trying to gauze up Haibara's head, Haibara suddenly stood up.

"I can't take this anymore!" Haibara exclaimed.

"Can't take what?" The woman asked worriedly. "Does the alcohol make your wounds hurt?"

Akai and Jodie turned around to face her as well.

"No! It's not that!" Haibara shouted, then, sighing, she said. "How can I have the conscience to be nursed so comfortably like this when Kudo-kun's out there? When the organization's…" With a shaky sigh, she said while her feet took some steps forward. "I'm going back in there again!"

"No, you're not, Miyano-san!" A voice called out. This time, it was neither Jodie's nor James', it was Akai's voice. He grabbed her by the hand and looked at her sternly. "The FBI can take care of this!"

"No!" Haibara screeched, tears nearing. Everyone was surprised to see the cold and calm girl break down like that. For everyone, it was the very first time that they saw tears in her eyes.

"That's what all you people think! That's what Kudo's always thinking! Everyone doesn't want me to get hurt! Everyone wants to protect me… keep me from danger!! But… you know what?" She shouted with a sharp voice, tears falling. "I'm hurt INSIDE! I feel so useless! You all make me feel so small! Don't belittle me!! I can take it! I'm a woman! I'm going! I'm destroying the organization… even if this means a battle with Gin! I don't care if I die!! I will definitely confront them… with no more fear! I hate being restricted, you hear?!"

She said with rage. "You all don't understand… I want to prove to my neechan I can do it!" She screamed.

Akai's eyes widened while his jaw gritted. "But, Miyano-san…"

"Shut up!" Haibara shouted again, losing her temper. "I know what you're gonna say! You're gonna say… it is dangerous… we can do this without your help or whatever! But… you know what? AKEMI-NEECHAN WOULD WANT ME TO HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO BE STRONG AND FACE THEM!!!!" She cried.

Haibara ran towards an agent and harshly took the man's pistol from his hands. The man was in shock.

"H-ey!" James said. "What are you doing Miyano-san?!"

"You took my gun!" The man said with annoyance.

"Of course, I'll need this." Haibara said while keeping it in her pocket.

Akai swallowed hard. "Akemi wouldn't want you to die so easily… please leave it to us…"

"You're all persistent, aren't you?! I'm not a kid!" Haibara screamed while her anger shot up to the brim. She took hold of a long robe from one of the belongings of the female FBI agents and wore it on herself while wearing a smug grin.

"What are you doing?" Jodie asked. "That robe's too big for you."

Akai and Hakeda gasped together.

"She's going to take the antidote!" Hakeda yelled with eyes wide, half glad that she would turn back to normal and half worried that she would have even more guts to fight the syndicate with her eighteen year old body.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so." Haibara said while taking out the pill from her pocket. Before anyone of the FBIs could say a word, Haibara opened her mouth and threw the small pill inside. Then, she swallowed. She looked at them with a smile and said. "I fit this robe perfectly."

She felt the heat all throughout her body and the pain pounding against her chest, but in spite of that, she still kept her smile on. She would be Miyano Shiho again.

And just when the FBIs were about to grab her and keep her from running, she used all her might to run fast and escape from them while breathing hard.

_Kudo-kun…_

_Kudo-kun…_

She thought with determination, baring the both the pain due to her transforming body and the pain from her deep cuts ad bleeding wounds. Every time she breathed, she could taste blood.

_This time… I'll protect you…_

Then, while gasping, she added in her thoughts.

…_And…_

…_thanks uncle Hakeda…_

-

While Ran and Kogoro were walking home from the hospital in a street with no one around, suddenly, two men clad in black from the organization hit them hard in the head with their iron pipe. Kogoro fell unconscious; however, Ran being a karate champion, in spite of her hazy vision, stood up and tried to fight them with all her might. But, more of them appeared from the bushes and they were too many for her to handle. Her head started to bleed. Taking a huge breath, she kicked one of them from behind.

"Karate champion, huh?" One of them said with interest and an evil smile. "You!" He said, pointing at another lower member of the organization. "Get her!"

"Yes, superior!" The man said with obedience. He and Ran fought. Ran was just as good, but, her weak body could no longer take it. She instantly fell after one kick from the man and became unconscious as well. The black men carried Ran and Kogoro and brought them to their hideout.

-

The Touto Police Department and Nakamori's police jurisdiction joined forces and went to Aburi Street together along with the witness. Not long after, with just a few investigations, the case was instantly solved and the Korean woman got her belongings back and of course the robber was brought to prison. But, before they left the scene, they bumped into the FBI agents and found out that there was a more disturbing case than the robbery case just a moment ago.

The FBI thought that they needed the help of the Japanese police now; therefore, just at the nick of time, when the policemen and officers were there, the FBI took this opportunity to tell them about the ruthless and dangerous crime syndicate. Naturally, the Japanese police were hot blooded and they were very eager to help out in this case. And of course, Tokyo police was also informed about the matter. At that time, the FBI and the Japanese police were going to join forces and unite to extinguish the Black Organization.

Who knew that the hideout of the organization was actually in one of the warehouses in Aburi Street? Nakamori-keibu is indeed correct. Aburi is a dangerous street.

The Tokyo police officers Takagi, Sato, Shihatori and Inspector Megure with all the other policemen and women rushed to the scene as well.

The members of the organization heard about the leak that has happened. They were trapped, the police and FBI outnumbered the baddies and one by one, they were captured. Not long, even the members in other parts of Japan were tracked down and were easy to capture. Of course, they were also checking the members of the organization who could be out of the country or doing bad things overseas.

Capturing all these villains isn't going to be as fast as finishing the mission overnight, however, they were sure that they would track them sooner or later. The most important now was to kill the source and the crime ring would stop expanding and growing. Others were really unimportant members that they just hid and cower in fear and shame. However, it was easy to capture the minor and unimportant members; however, the most powerful ones among them were the hardest to destroy, the source, the boss, the head.

-

Haibara opened her eyes and felt pain all throughout her body. She was inside the dark halls of the organization. The place felt familiar, she could smell it again, the smell of fear. Although, this was a different hideout from where she was kept hidden under the dark for many years when she was young. She tried to stand with her wobbly feet. Then, she looked at herself and sighed with relief. The antidote worked! Now, she was a teenager again and no longer was she a child. She grabbed the gun which she took from one of the FBI agents from the floor beside her and kept it inside her robe.

_With this gun, I'm ready…_

She looked at her small watch and read the time. It was 6:30 pm. _Amazing, it took me only five minutes to transform and to wake up conscious. My uncle really is a wise scientist… _Shiho thought.

She left her torn clothes which she outgrew behind and just wrapped the robe closer to herself. She used the ribbon to tie her waist firmly and now, she was all set. She was going to find Kudo and face her fate.

_Never run away from your fate…_

Kudo said once when he saved her from the exploding hijacked bus.

_I'm not running away anymore…_

Haibara, now Shiho, thought with intensity while she ran faster in the dark.

_I will find you Kudo-kun!_

-

Ran woke up with a painful groan for starters, then, she felt the back of her head only to feel a lump and fresh warm blood flowing from the spot. She was still injured from the fire and she didn't recovered fully yet, and now, she got another injury. She looked around and realized that the place was dim but when she tried to feel her surroundings and look around with the help of a small light emitting from a crack from the ceiling, she saw her father near her side still unconscious. She crawled towards him and saw some injuries as well.

_Those men must have locked us in here, but, what's their purpose? Do they have a grudge against dad? Maybe dad sent one of their friends to jail…? Is it ransom?_

"Otousan…" Ran whispered while shaking him lightly. "Wake up…"

With a gruff groan and with great irritation, he opened his eyes and focused them on his daughter Ran. Confused, he looked around the secluded dark room and sat up while massaging his sore body.

"What happened?" Kogoro asked irritably, then remembering what happened, he said with anger. "Those men kidnapped us and locked us up in this room!!" He yelled finally. "Those… those…"

"Stop it!" Ran said, calming him down, preventing him from saying any foul word. "We have to do something… call for help or escape ourselves…"

"Aw… they took our phones, too! Now we can't call for help!" Her dad said in frustration.

Ran sighed beside him, really feeling hopeless, too.

It looks like we'll be stuck here for a while." Ran muttered sadly to her dad.

"Are you alright, Ran?" Kogoro asked with fatherly concern.

"Besides my injuries, I'm fine." Ran said.

Kogoro smiled back, only little light shone on his face, but the satisfaction of seeing his daughter well-not exactly in good shape, however, still kicking and alive made Ran see the unusual gentle smile on his face.

"I love you, dad." Ran said while embracing him.

"You, too, Ran…" Kogoro said dramatically, having little tears in his eyes as he hugged his daughter as well.

Suddenly, light entered the room. It was the door. The door opened and a beautiful American blonde lady emerged from the door with a smile.

"Ah! You look like the young version of Sharon Vineyard! She's my favorite actress! Are you her daughter? Might you be Chris vineyard?" Ran asked with sudden excitement in spite of her awful current condition.

"Wow! You're so pretty!" Kogoro expressed while blushing. "You're so beautiful young miss…"

Both Kogoro and Ran looked at her dreamily for a while upon being mesmerized by her western features. Sure Ran saw her before when she rescued Ai from the kidnapping from the foreign woman which was also her, but, due to trauma at that time, her face didn't give much impression at first. But then after that, they realized that she could be in cahoots with the black men who captured them. After all, if someone's beautiful, that someone is much harder to trust, because despite her gorgeous façade, what is really in her inside? Is it black?

The beautiful woman felt warm inside upon hearing their praises, especially her _Angel_'s. She never felt so warm inside in her life. Only she and the Silver Bullet could make her feel this way, could melt a heart of a cold-blooded killer. It is through them that she somehow learned how to be a good person once in a while even if she still murdered people day by day. The Silver Bullet's words pierced her heart long ago and until now, she could never forget them.

_Why did we have to save you? Well, is a reason necessary? The answer's logical isn't it? Don't we all want to help mankind? But, a reason is needed as to why people like you can kill… that I don't understand…l know why people kill… because of various reasons… but I still don't see why… Why do you have to kill? A reason is necessary there…_

**PS: I did not make this up, although not the exact wordings, but this is from episode 289 'Kudo Shinichi's NY Case Part 2'**

The woman was caught up in her thoughts.

_I don't see why people have to kill… But I see why we help people in need… and bring justice…_

The woman smiled and spoke. "First, I'm Vermouth."

"Vermouth?" Ran asked with curiosity.

"Isn't that a name of a drink?" Kogoro asked.

"Yes it is. That's my codename." Vermouth said with an odd smile, the smile wasn't wicked, it was gentle.

Getting to their senses, Kogoro and Ran got mad and yelled at her but her smile seemed to increase.

"Why are we here?! Get us out right now!!" Kogoro yelled angrily.

"What do you people want with us?!" Ran asked crossly.

Ran and Kogoro were still scared of her since she held a gun in her hands.

"Let us go!" Ran screamed.

Then, the woman said an unexpected reply. "Alright."

"What?" The surprised Ran asked softly.

"I said alright." Vermouth said with a huge grin, moving away from the door, giving passageway to them.

"This must be some kind of trick!" Kogoro concluded.

"Yeah, why would you…" Ran suddenly stopped and looked at her more carefully. "Wait a minute… I've seen you before…" She looked at her dad and told him. "She was the one who kidnapped Ai-chan! That time when I hid under Jodie-sensei's car and saved Ai-chan when I heard gunshots! That was you, wasn't it?! Wasn't it?! You were the one who kidnapped Ai-chan!!!!" She screamed upon remembering. She was outraged.

"Ah! How horrible!" Kogoro said with disgust. "You have a pretty face but what an awful heart you have!!!"

"I want to make up for it. Go ahead, escape while you can." Vermouth said while motioning them to get out of the door. "There are not much people here anymore so you won't get caught…"

Ran and Kogoro still looked at her with doubt but they nonetheless went out of the door and found themselves to be in a lighted basement. They were now going to find their way out.

Ran turned around to face her standing beside the door and had the courage to ask.

"Vermouth-san…" Ran said. "…why are you helping us?"

Vermouth smiled a little and replied. "Is a reason necessary? Isn't the answer logical?"

Ran was taken aback when she heard this.

_That's exactly what Shinichi said in New York before… when I rescued that serial killer…_

Ran thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Vermouth thought to herself. _That serial killer was I in disguise…_

"Who are you, really?" Ran asked while Kogoro still standing there watching them.

Placing an index finger on her lips, the foreign blonde said. "It's a secret. A secret makes a woman, woman."

Ran's eyes widened again. _Jodie-sensei always says that… but she definitely is not Jodie-sensei… Coincidence…?_

"Go before time runs out!" Vermouth said worriedly. "Go! Go now!"

"Uh… ok, Vermouth-san… thanks…" Ran said while running away alongside her father.

"Thanks!" Kogoro yelled while disappearing in the shadows.

When the two left, Vermouth smiled and said.

"No thank yourself Angel. If it weren't for you and the Silver Bullet, I wouldn't even be here to save you."

Vermouth looked at her watch and smiled knowingly.

"After an hour, this whole building will blow up in pieces."

-

While Shiho was running along the dark hallways of the organization's hideout again, she heard a familiar voice coming from a certain room and she decided to eavesdrop and listen closely as she pressed her ear against the door.

_Ready to die…?_

Shiho felt fear surging inside her again. A sick feeling roamed inside her. She knew the voice all too well. It was Gin's voice, the man she feared the most. She swallowed hard and listened more. She couldn't hear words but she could somewhat make out a sound that sounded like groans and suppressed yells of a little kid. Something struck her inside! It was Conan's voice! She was sure. Her eyes widened in great horror while her heart pounded fast against her chest, she could feel the tension inside her. She clutched the doorknob and with a relieved smile, she confirmed that the door was unlocked.

_If I was the Shiho before, I would be trembling now; my knees would be shaking now. I would be shivering in fear like a useless weak coward. I won't even be brave enough to look straight at Gin's cold green eyes… I would cry and bow down… I would be afraid… I won't even dare defy him… _

_But, it's different now. Thank you for being with me, Kudo. Thank you for being the light I needed… thank you for teaching me that I don't need to be afraid of death… there is more to life than injustice, pain and sorrow… Thank you…for telling me that I don't need to run away from fate…because… I'm not walking my path alone… _

_And now I don't need your protection anymore… I can stand up on my own… and this time…_

Shiho inhaled a deep breath and opened the door.

…_I'll be the one by your side…_

…_I'll be the one protecting you…_

-

"Are you ready to die, Edogawa Conan…" Then, with a mocking laugh, Gin added while pressing the tip of the gun against Conan's forehead. "…no, I mean, Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan's eyes widened.

BANG!

Ran dashed to the sound of the gunshot with panic. Somehow she knew that Conan was in there. She had this instinct. Her eyes widened. Ran screamed with tears in her eyes when she entered the room with the exhausted Kogoro struggling to run far behind her.

"CONAN-KUN!! CONAN-KUN!"

Shiho breathed hard against the wall and with her quivering breath whispered.

"Kudo…"

-

_**End of Chapter 3…**_

**Author's Note:** I hope this story will be finished before April 18, 2009… hm… speaking of which, if anyone knows where to watch DC movie 13 outside Japan, please let me know, ok? ^^ Thanks! If you've seen the movie, please oh please tell me where I can watch/download the movie! Thank you!!

The last chapter…

_Chapter 4… Light Resurfaces Again_

Started: 9:55 pm Wednesday March 11, 2009

Ended: 4:30 pm Thursday April 16, 2009


	4. The Concluding Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, BUT I WANT TO! ^^ *jumps up and down*

IT HAS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I STOPPED WRITING... I'm so upset. . BUSY! Sorry!

There are some meaningful messages about life here ^^

And thanks to **Unknown 2008 **who read and reviewed chapter 3! If there's anyone else who reviewed who I didn't see yet, then, thanks as well! And special thanks to those who alerted/favorite this story! :D

…*drum rolls*… HERE GOES!

Chapter four! YAY! (I'm so childish XD and I like it) Man, for a very hyper and cheerful person like me, I can't believe I can actually write something… well… not cheery, PLUS violent…LOL… but I'm still cheerful. It's just the story…REALLY! =^.^=

Um… and… this still isn't the last chapter. I've decided to make another one… *gulps* sorry! 'Light Resurfaces Again' will be moved to chapter five, ok? Now, this is chapter 4 everyone!

And to my disappointment, I won't be able to finish this before the real movie comes :( WAHH! And I'm sorry for the VERY late update… I've been playing a nice game recently- Phoenix Wright-Ace Attorney! ^^ Thanks to my best friend and to Kanna (my cousin) for introducing it to me! So… that kept me from writing. It's a mystery murder, lawyer game. It's actually played in DS but I played it here in my PC. It's so awesome, if you like the mystery of Conan, you'll like this, too! You get to solve the crime in court! Please try it! Plus, I've also been a REALLY HUGE fan of Fahrenheit (a Taiwanese boy band) recently and also a fan of Taiwanese shows. Taiwanese shows are very cute! And… yeah… those are some of the reasons why I haven't been writing lately. ^^ (PS: I've been stagnant for almost 2 years. I really miss FF)

**Sudden Turn**

_Chapter 4: The Concluding Hour_

"Sherry…"

Gin hissed in between painful breaths while crouched on the floor, almost lying down now, having his two Achilles' heels on both feet each shot twice, and making him impossible to stand. His nerves have already been partially damaged. And even before that, each of his two wrists were shot twice, too, damaging his carpal bones and destroying his nerve endings up to his metacarpals as well, therefore, his hands were also immobile now, making him not able to pull the trigger on Conan anymore.

"Haibara…" Conan gasped. Ran just stared.

_Wow… Haibara actually stood up to Gin… and shot him repeatedly…_

Conan thought in awe. Conan was still on guard incase something unexpected happens.

Ran was just shaking.

"…why don't you kill me now?"

Shiho used her scientific knowledge in biology in this situation. She knew that once the carpals in his hands were damaged, he won't be able to move anymore, inside, she hoped it wouldn't be forever. She didn't want to kill him, if she did, then, she would be just as bad as him. She would be just as merciless and just as cold-hearted if she killed him. She wouldn't be any different to the killers and robbers and the organization. She wouldn't kill him, she will let him live and let him learn his lesson, but, safety first.

"I won't let you die." Shiho answered him in a whisper. "I don't have the conscience to kill, unlike someone." She sneered sarcastically.

She had to make sure that she can stop him from hurting anyone else, mainly Conan and Ran who were in the room and Kogoro outside now screaming frantically while jumping and running crazily when he heard gunshots. She had to shoot him in a way that won't kill him and immobilize him and keep him bound to the ground until the FBI came to arrest him.

"Gin." Shiho said, calling out his name with hatred. "You have destroyed so many lives… when will you stop? Why have you become a monster? I'm sure you used to be a sweet and innocent child when you were younger… no one is pure evil… what happened, Gin?"

Gin kept quiet, he just stared in her blue orbs while breathing wildly.

When she was sure in her victory, she fired the gun towards the only gun that Gin had with him which lay on the floor. After the gun has been destroyed, she was sure that he could no longer harm anyone. She was about to smile, however, she noticed that Gin's arm could still move even if his fingers couldn't. To her shock and horror, Gin was trying to reach out something with his long arm from his coat and that's when she realized that Gin still had a spare gun with him!

"I'm putting an end to all your crimes!" Shiho yelled as Conan just blinked in amazement.

Ran just stared, she was in too much shock to be able to say or do anything else. She was stunned with the current events. She was nervous for the short blonde haired girl. Even her extremely awesome karate skills won't come out due to her astonishment and puzzlement as to what was really happening.

Just like what an expert police officer would do at the current disastrous situation, she quickly shot both his each of his arms and legs once to make sure that he won't cause more havoc as it is. She vowed to her sister that he, the one who killed her sister, would never be able to harm and hurt anyone again as long as she had something to do with it. She wanted light to shine on her life again and she wanted peace to reign and darkness and all evil to fail.

Blood came out from Gin's arms and legs and now he was really immobile. He could not move a muscle. Shiho smiled, now, she had her victory. But, she saw an unreadable emotion in Gin's eyes. Was it… regret? This surprised Shiho.

After all that has happened, Conan and Ran just stared in shock and amazement. Ran was just like in a trance while she stared at the fast happenings in her surroundings as questions kept pounding in her head, confusion within her. She wondered why did the woman who was shooting the man who was about the kill Conan look like a carbon copy of Haibara Ai-chan? Was she Ai-chan's mother? No… was she… was she, Haibara?

…And… Conan?

Most of all, Ran wondered what was truly going on.

"Sherry… I never thought you could confront me like this… and defeat me…" Gin muttered while gasping. He looked so weak, now, his clothes were soaked in blood and he was helplessly lying down the floor. He looked nothing like the powerful, evil and sinister assassin that he once was. He was nothing but a bad criminal who had just been caught and defeated. He inhaled deeper now. "…thank you…"

Shiho took one step backwards, her eyes wide with shock when she heard him say that. She gasped audibly. There was no hint of sarcasm or mockery in his voice, simply pure sincerity and only truthfulness reflected in his once monstrous now a pair of green eyes which was now begging-for-mercy.

Did he want what Shiho think he did?

Repentance?

Being sorry for all his sins in the world?

Wanting the Almighty God to forgive him for everything?

Was it too late?

But… how can this cold-hearted mass killer even think of repentance, shame and regret for all the things he had done?

Is it possible?

"Thank you for what?" Shiho asked with sad eyes, putting down her gun.

"I'm sorry for…"

Suddenly and surprisingly at the same time, even before Gin could finish what he was saying, the police and the inspectors from the different places in Japan, mainly Kyoto, Tokyo and Osaka, including the FBI agents namely Jodie, James, and Akai Shuichi ran hurriedly through the corridors of the hideout and entered the room.

They were shocked upon seeing the criminal bloody and unmoving on the floor, with Ran just standing still, Conan, just sitting still in shock and a pretty teenage girl with short blonde hair with cuts and injuries all over her holding a gun. Seeing all of these in a dark room, with the terrified boy and the confused female with the lady who held the gun in front of the bleeding blonde man in black, they could all guess what happened.

They could easily connect two and two together. They knew what happened now. The FBI agents were very shocked of what they think happened, since they knew that the little girl Haibara took the antidote with the robe with a gun… and there she was, a lady who looked exactly like the kid, and they could very well conclude that this was the antidote's doing and the girl was responsible of Gin's easy arrest without a struggle. The one who was really shocked that this girl could pull such a thing of was the boyfriend of her elder sister, Akai Shuichi.

"What did you just do…?" Akai Shuichi asked in a very shocked voice.

Shiho looked at Gin being taken away, his visage torn with agony and regret. Now, justice would lead him to his rightful punishment. Slowly and carefully, the policemen carried him and brought him outside the room. The last time Shiho saw him again as his face began to disappear, the door covering him, she just stared. Her heart pounded hard against her chest.

This was the day she and her sister have been waiting for, for all the offenses to the law and mankind the organization has done to humanity be rightfully corrected and made known. However, Shiho didn't smile; her eyes just followed Gin's as he was slowly being carried away from her sight. When he was finally brought out, the tension between the locked eyes of Gin and Shiho stopped.

Shiho replied coolly, her tone quite relaxed now.

"I shot Gin on his carpals, making him unable to use his hands. Then, shot his legs and arms, too. Of course, my intention wasn't revenge or wanting to kill him or hurt him, I just wanted to make the arrest easier for you guys. I couldn't give him a chance to shoot me, or Kudo or Ran-chan, not even a small chance."

"Amazing…" Akai Shuichi gasped while grinning. Jodie and James also stunned as they heard her say.

"Where did you learn how to shoot like that, Miyano-san?" James asked.

"Uhm…" Shiho thought for a moment and smiled. "I'm a natural?"

Jodie laughed. "Hey, seriously, what's the secret?"

"When you see people shoot a lot, you'll somehow be able to imitate them…" Shiho said.

"No, I mean, what drove you to be so brave like that…to confront and to save?" Jodie asked.

"Love is all you need."

Shiho responded.

"Love for friends, love for peace, love for justice. As long as it is not love of evil you have… and you love freedom… and love everything else good… and reject all evil with all your heart, you will surely… surely have the courage to stop evil."

And so their conversation ended with Shiho's wise words of wisdom stuck in their minds.

_And of course if you have to return the favor… to a friend who always protects you…you will have to stand up for this person._

Shiho smiled as they walked away, her thoughts in mind while she looked at a certain detective inside the room she's in.

Of course, the other police officers and the like still did not know the secret behind the APTX 4869 at first, the drug that is supposed to kill but can shrink an individual, and its antidote. However, they were informed later on.

Agasa and the rest of the three children back in Tropical Land were also informed by the FBI agents about the organization's downfall. They all quickly went worriedly to Aburi Street and searched for Conan and Haibara. But, since the most dangerous syndicate was just been brought down in the vicinity, they weren't allowed to enter right away, especially the three children. The place was heavily guarded.

The FBI and policemen dragged Gin to the patrol car while putting iron handcuffs on his hands together with all the other members except for Vermouth. To Akai's surprise, Gin did not even deny or resist. He admitted all his crimes and confirmed that he was a Black Organization member and that he killed many people. He didn't try to escape either. Gin faced his fate. He accepted the ultimate punishment according to law, it was- either death sentence or life in prison. And, he won't escape anymore.

And, it turns out that the very intelligent and cunning spy who discovered the true identity of Conan and Ai was the very same man who was chasing Haibara in the dark hallway and the same person who was shot in his Achilles' heels by Akai Shuichi at that same moment. Not long after the arrest of Gin, the FBI agents found him immobile in the hallway of the organization's hideout with his ankles oozing with blood, the bullets implanted inside.

Then, Akai told them that it was he who shot him because he was shooting Haibara when he rescued her, he then lost his temper and shot him accurately using his night-vision goggles.

Then, they arrested him as well. He was a new member hired by the organization. He was one of the sons of a powerful member of the organization, too.

His name was Nakatsu Ishigimi, 20 years old, a sharpshooter, a very intelligent and keen observer and is known for his spying skills. Ishigimi didn't want to be part of the organization however his father, Nakatsu Shimoru, the brother of the boss, and his uncle, the ultimate Boss, Nakatsu Tarukano, forced him to tail the traitor Sherry and the mysterious knight and shining armor who had been helping her all this time based on what Gin told him when Gin encountered Shinichi without knowing who he was in the Ms Japanesque Ceremony Party encounter once in the Bell Wood Hotel, Tokyo.

Therefore, Ishigimi disguised as a seller in a bookstore near Agasa's favorite store as soon as he knew the whereabouts of Sherry. He befriended Agasa and through that scheme, he was able to find out about Conan's identity as well when he also worked as a waiter in the Poriot café near the Mouri Detective Agency. He tailed Haibara and Conan carefully and sneakily day by day. That's why sometimes, Conan and Haibara can sense someone in their midst but at the end shakes the thought of it since Ishigimi was really good in investigation, hiding and spying.

Inside him, it disgusted him that he was doing something so despicable for the organization for his uncle's syndicate's benefit. He had talents and skills but then, he was also like Shiho, a victim of them, and so he was forced to work for them as well. At the end, his case was lessened and he is not going to be executed of course since he had not yet killed anyone as compared to the multitudes of people the other members have massacred.

The truth is, there was a reason for the organization's existence. It was to find the Pandora's Box which is a crystal that if directed towards the moonlight of a full moon, it will melt and grant immortality. It is also for that reason as to why the organization killed Kaito KID's father because he didn't want to help them find it. And it is also for that reason why Kaito KID, Kuroba Kaito, always steals diamond and jewelry during a full moon because he was actually trying to find the Pandora's Box before the organization did so that he can destroy it and prevent the demons hiding under human flesh to be immortal and invincible.

But, in the very end, they found out that the Pandora's Box does not exist. It was just an imaginary and fictional mythical object believed to have existed in the medieval times in Europe. But, it was all mere fantasy of European folklore. The Pandora's Box was never true and it never existed. Therefore, there was no such thing as immortality. Their purpose has been crushed although there were other reasons for the organization's existence. A life was horribly wasted just because of false belief that there was such thing as the Pandora's Box-Kaito Kuroba's dad, the former Kaito KID and the father of the present Kaito KID.

And of course, like usual stuff, the organization was created to blackmail, kidnap important people, murder a famous personality, robbery, crimes of every sort, killing people who knew about their existence and to create drugs of many kinds to be able to professionally kill their enemies.

So, in short, it all leads to one thing- money.

Not only that, all evil leads to one source- the pleasures of the world, like evil lust, money, power, wealth and the like. Those are all worldly things. But those don't really matter in the end, the real thing that you need to save up before you die is the amount of good deeds you did for others. The organization obviously didn't understand that. They were slaves of money and corruption. They didn't know the true meaning of life, the meaning of love. The organization should have used their talents for good and not for bad. They shouldn't work for the devil. It is only now that they've seen the error of their ways.

Alas, after the members of the organization have been captured, the organization is officially gone and now, Shiho has nothing to be afraid of anymore.

However, little did they know, the battle was not yet over.

There was still one more member who was not yet captured- Vermouth.

Ishigimi went near Shiho using his wheelchair, a wheelchair given by the FBI. After being shot by Akai Shuichi, he couldn't even stand. His feet still bled. Upon seeing him, Shiho just blinked.

"You were the one chasing me in the hallway, weren't you?" Shiho said coldly.

"Yes, I also shot you in the arm." He confirmed morosely. "It's because…"

"I know." Shiho said, stopping him. Having been informed of the various facts of the situation, she added. "You're uncle's the boss. Your dad's a high ranking member. I know. And I am Sherry, the traitor that you were forced to hunt for, right?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, bowing his head while sighing in shame.

"It's fine." Shiho said in monotone.

"Is your arm doing fine… where I shot you…?" He asked with concern.

Shiho just nodded a little, showing him her bandaged arm.

Silence lingered in their milieu.

"But you really didn't want to work for them, right?" Shiho said, breaking the quietness.

"Yes." Ishigimi admitted. "But my dad…"

"It's alright." Shiho assured him while placing a hand on his shoulder, consoling him with a small smile on her face. "You didn't kill anyone. You were just forced, and you were scared. It is not your fault. It is ok, Nakatsu-san. We were both on the same situation once, but now, it's all over."

"Thanks, Miyano-san." He said with a smile.

Conan walked towards Shiho as well.

"Haibara." Conan said in a soft voice, calling her out.

Shiho turned to see no one, only to find the speaker 2 meters below her. She laughed.

"Kudo…" Shiho said. "You're still a kid, I forgot…"

"Thanks." Conan said finally.

Shiho raised a brow.

"Thanks for saving my life." Conan repeated clearer now.

"No problem." Shiho retorted with a little smile. "You always protect me, now; I thought it was my turn to protect you."

"But, how did you get your normal body back?" Conan asked with interest, getting quite annoyed since he had to talk to her with his head high up. "And what happened to your lip?"

Shiho chuckled slightly and replied. "When you left me under the shade of the tree, Gin went to capture me, then, I called for your help through the microphone of the detective badge. Then, when I woke up, I was in a room with Gin, but then, when he left, I saw a small box under the door and crawled towards it with my tied up hands and feet… then, I saw a letter from my uncle Miyano Hakeda. He wrote something which proved he was really my uncle. Inside the box, I saw the antidote which my uncle created for me… and I'm guessing right now the other spare one is with Vermouth, according to Gin. Then, I saw a knife and a key… so, I bit the knife and…"

"Ah!" Conan inserted. "So that's why your lip has a cut! And the antidote, you got it?"

Shiho nodded and continued, quite irritated that he inserted in the middle of her explanation. "Yes. But I didn't take it yet. So, where were we…? Ah, yes, then I cut the ropes on me… then, when I was free, I used the key to get out of there, but while I was running through the hallway, I suddenly bumped into someone who turned out to be Akai Shuichi."

"Oh…" Conan nodded.

"Then, Nakatsu-san…" She said, pointing at him. "…started shooting me and so Akai-san took out his gun and shot Nakatsu-san on his Achilles' heels, his ankle, so he collapsed. Then, Akai-san and I ran and ran until we saw light… then we found the exit which led to a beautiful garden!"

Then, Nakatsu inserted in the conversation this time. "Ah, that garden is owned by my aunt."

"Aunt? You mean the Boss' wife?" Shiho asked.

"Yes. She loves nature." He explained. "So, uncle didn't have a choice but to build a garden for her there, no one visits the place but her, me and few members who like something other than darkness…"

"Oh, I see. I like the garden." Shiho smiled while nodding. "So, Akai and I found a vent and…"

"There's a vent?" Ishigimi asked excitedly. He was too excited that he almost fell on the floor from his wheelchair.

"Yes." Shiho said proudly. "Luckily we found it."

"Then what?" Conan asked.

"Then we opened it and we crawled and crawled then it led us to the cellar of uncle Hakeda. We rescued him then we crawled towards the exit… then I was being nursed by the FBI then I could no longer take it since…"

"Since?" Conan asked on.

"You were somewhere in here looking for me." Shiho said. "I couldn't just sit back and wait for someone to save you… so… I ran away from the FBI… borrowed this lame robe… took one of the agent's gun and drank the antidote… and when I was in here, I heard Gin's voice, then, I heard your whimpers… and I knew right away that you were in danger and…"

Conan smiled gratefully as he said. "And you came to save me, right?"

"Yeah." Shiho said in a gentle voice.

Conan suddenly wanted to leap and embrace her, but, he was 2 meters shorter than her, if he embraced her legs, which was the only thing he COULD reach in that height he's in, Shiho would not only yell and punch him but she might also sue him for 'physical abuse of women and children'… So, he just held his urge to embrace her first. He decided to do it when he grew back again, too. He simply smiled and thanked her.

"Thanks. I really owe you… I'd be dead now if it weren't for you…"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here to save you." Shiho responded.

**PS: Did you notice that Vermouth said that exact same thing about Angel and the Silver Bullet? XD *see chapter 3 for reference**

Conan just grinned back. "You're a good friend, Haibara."

"Wait a minute… someone's missing…" Shiho said worriedly.

"Ah…hakase's outside, he couldn't enter because this is considered a crime scene… he might be jailed for obstruction of justice if he caused anything here to change position… many crimes have been done in this very place. Well, we're the victims, obviously." Conan said.

"No… no, I wasn't referring to them…" Shiho said while still thinking.

Conan's eyes widened when he finally realized who was missing. "Ran! Where is she and uncle Kogoro?"

"But Ran-san was here just a moment ago. While I was shooting Gin, she was still there…"

"Yeah. That brown haired girl?" Ishigimi inserted.

"You know where she is?" Conan asked worriedly.

"I think she wanted to come near you and see if you were ok, but the police officers brought her to the police station with her father to brief them on their side of the story." Ishigimi explained.

"But, come to think of it, why was Ran here? Wasn't she supposed to be in the hospital?" Conan wondered.

"The organization might have kidnapped her and Kogoro when they found out that she was still alive." Shiho guessed.

"Anyway… I can't believe it's really over… all of this… the organization…" Shiho sighed with relief. "Now I can be less paranoid."

Conan and Ishigimi's eyes widened when they saw the being walking a few meters across Shiho from behind. They looked pale.

"You two look pale." Shiho stated. "What's wrong? Aren't we all supposed to be happy about this?"

Conan swallowed hard and gritted his teeth.

"Haibara," He said to her while looking upwards, dread in his eyes. "I think you spoke too soon."

Shiho didn't like the sound of that.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

Started: 7:55 pm Thursday April 16, 2009

Ended: I'm pretty sure it's sometime in 2009... but I just uploaded it now..2011. I decided to cut this since it's too long and make a last chapter :D

**Some Facts: **

**Bell Wood Hotel, Tokyo is not made up. It is a real hotel in Tokyo where Detective Conan live action 2 was filmed.**

**I got the surname 'Nakatsu' from 'Nakatsu Shuichi', the character in the famous manga of Hisaya Nakajo, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e, more known as Hana Kimi. I got the name 'Ishigimi' from the mixture of the name 'Ogurishi Izumi' (a character in my other story, 30 Wishes: Shinichi and Shiho theme 1) and I got that from 'Oguri Shun' (the actor playing Kudo Shinichi in the live actions) and from 'Sano Izumi' the character Shun was playing in Hanazakari no Kimitachi e. Yup, Shun played both as Shinichi and Izumi, famous actor ^.^ I chose the name 'Tarukano' because it was originally supposed to be 'Harukano' but changed later, gotten from the female name 'Haruka' (also a character in my story 30 Wishes: Shinichi and Shiho) **

**The rest were inspired by Movie 13 =) I actually wrote most of these two years ago. I didn't have time/forgot to upload this and eventually this story stopped indefinitely. Now, 2 years later, I'm determined to continue it~ Although... I haven't written in such a long time that it feels like I'm gonna have to start practicing again from the very basic... .**

**THANKS TO MiHaRu96 for the inspiration to get back into writing~! :D (AFTER TWO LONG YEARS OF HIATUS)**

A/N: I know I know… the evil Gin suddenly turning good shocked you, didn't it? It's kinda unrealistic, isn't it? As the writer of this, I am even more shocked with myself because I planned something more… well… evil for this ending; but I guess my hands did the typing and overpowered my head for some reason… and my former idea…GONE. Well, I doubt it will happen in the real movie and if it did, Aoyama will have to make a huge dramatic scene for it! But, it IS possible for humans to change, right? ^^ but Gin…? Lol, is he even human? So… was it weird? I always like happy endings… where in bad guys admit their faults and repent for their sins. =^.^=


End file.
